No peace for you and I
by JustanotherTime
Summary: Un jour par mois, la chambre 394 est occupée par un couple qui obsède Alicia, femme de chambre de l'hôtel le plus fameux d'Angleterre. En ce mardi 27 mai, perdue dans ses pensées, elle retracera le parcours de leur amour tel qu'elle le connait sans se douter que plus jamais elle n'aura l'occasion de les approcher. -Inspiré par Promis, c'était la dernière fois de videlle59 OS


Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres, Alicia sortit de chez elle en courant, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle adorait son travail au château, et le fait de devoir se lever tôt ne la dérangeait pas, en particulier en cette saison, quand les premiers rayons de soleil l'accompagnaient sur sa route. Elle avait déjà revêtu son uniforme, et monta en courant les escaliers de l'entrée du personnel de l'hôtel le plus connu d'Angleterre. Dans le petit salon qui leur était réservé, à côté des cuisines, les femmes de chambre discutaient. En coup de vent, Alicia les embrassa toutes, heureuse de retrouver ces personnes qu'elle aimait tant.

Son travail avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'inconvénients, comme le fait de constamment nettoyer derrière des gens peu soucieux d'hygiène ou de politesse, qui la traitaient parfois comme une simple servante. Un elfe de maison, avait un jour dit une cliente. Elle avait trouvé cette expression absolument parfaite, et l'employait souvent. Mais en dehors des échanges parfois désagréables, elle adorait servir des plateaux repas, assister à l'intimité d'inconnus comme une petite souris le ferait. Elle aimait regarder les matières luxueuses des tenues de soirée lors des galas, elle aimait faire les lits dont les draps semblaient presque irréels tant ils étaient agréables, elle aimait cette ambiance qu'il régnait dans certaines chambres, le joyeux bazar d'un couple amoureux, la perfection méticuleuse que certains apportaient à leurs tenues … Elle avait appris, avec le temps et la passion, à connaitre exactement les relations des occupants d'une chambre d'un seul coup d'œil.  
Mais surtout, elle avait appris à servir. A exhausser les vœux les plus inavouables des clients les plus fortunés, à répondre aux exigences extravagantes qu'on lui soumettait, à anticiper le moindre souhait et à tout faire pour rendre le séjour au château aussi agréable que possible.

Elle adorait son métier, et elle y excellait.

Un rapide coup d'œil au calendrier lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Mardi 27 mai. Le dernier du mois. Ils étaient donc là. Elle sourit discrètement, noua son foulard et se précipita en cuisine.

« -Salut ! Tout le monde va bien ?

-Très bien, merci. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi Alicia ? Demanda le chef

-J'aurais besoin des petits déjeuners de la 198, de la 394 de la 405 et de la 731 dans dix minutes. A six heures, il me faudra celui de la 599. On verra tout à l'heure pour la suite ! »

Elle prépara cinq chariots roulants, sur lesquels elle déposa l'argenterie nécessaire en fonction du petit déjeuner commandé et attendit qu'on lui passe les plats. Elle adorait cette routine, qui se répétait inlassablement, et à laquelle elle avait pourtant eu du mal à se faire. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au château, craintive et désireuse de bien faire, elle avait rapidement appris à connaitre les familles qui y résidaient à plein temps. Une vingtaine de chambre au total était des habitations permanentes, et elle avait appris à gagner la confiance de quelques-uns d'entre eux, suffisamment pour qu'ils la réclame comme seule et unique femme de chambre. Environs la moitié, en fait. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que de s'occuper des autres chambres de l'hôtel, voir même plus simple. Elle connaissait leur emploi du temps, savait quand les réveiller, comment, qu'apporter … Si des modifications devaient être faites, un simple mot sur un papier réglait tous leurs problèmes. Elle s'occupait de leur linge, et parfois de quelques courses personnelles. Elle avait même accompagnée une de ses clientes chez un gynécologue !

Mais la chambre 394 n'était pas pareille. Ils ne venaient qu'une fois par mois, et tout était réglé pour eux aussi précisément que cela pouvait l'être. Dès la première nuit, ils avaient fait appel à elle, sans qu'elle ne sache jamais qui avait pu la recommander auprès d'eux Elle était incapable de se souvenir si leur arrivée datait d'un ou de dix ans mais savait qu'à l'instant où elle les avait vu, le premier matin, ils étaient devenus sa principale préoccupation. Dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, elle repensait à cette femme, vêtue d'un simple tailleur noir, sur lequel pendait négligemment un collier doré. L'élégance qui émanait d'elle, même vêtue aussi simplement, même avec ses ongles rongés, avait transcendé Alicia. L'homme avait les traits fins, et une ombre barrait constamment son visage. Il n'était pas beau mais dégageait un charme fou.

Ce qui l'avait vraiment marquée, ce matin-là, alors que les brumes de l'aube s'étendaient encore sur la ville, c'était l'aura qui émanait d'eux. Ils semblaient si heureux, si parfaitement heureux qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé.

Elle avait fini par attendre cette journée avec impatience, se renseignant auprès des femmes du service du soir pour savoir quelles étaient leurs habitudes. Elle avait fini par tout connaitre de leur vie au château. Une fois, elle était venue, alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas, pour assister à leurs retrouvailles.

On lui avait dit qu'ils se rejoignaient toujours au bar, vers vingt et une heure. Ce soir-là, l'homme était vêtu d'un costume gris et attendait, un verre de bourbon à la main.

Il fixait le mur, droit devant lui. Il semblait si mortellement dangereux … Elle était arrivée à petits pas, posant sa main sur son épaule en un signe d'affection sincère. Il avait tourné ses grands yeux vers elle, avait déposé un baiser sur ses doigts, et ils étaient montés.

Alicia avait eu le sentiment de franchir une limite et ne s'autorisa jamais plus à les observer en dehors de ses horaires de travail. Ce qu'elle avait vu était si intime… Tellement plus que toutes les fois où elle avait ouvert la porte sur leur corps nus, encore emplis l'un de l'autre

Elle se souvint de sa surprise lorsque son supérieur l'avait appelé, le premier matin, et lui avait donné une lettre à l'entête de l'établissement, adressée à son nom. Elle n'avait tout d'abord pas compris ce qu'elle signifiait. Puis elle l'avait lu, l'avait apprise par cœur, et était montée jusqu'au troisième. Avait poussé la porte. Et avait vu son monde se transformer. Dieu, qu'ils étaient beaux !

Elle savait que leur relation n'était pas parfaite, elle voyait les larmes aux coins des yeux, elle voyait les traces de lutte et entendait parfois les cris. Mais elle voyait les petits cadeaux, elle voyait les preuves d'amour et entendait parfois les mots prononcés avec une infinie tendresse.

« Mademoiselle, disait la lettre, nous vous priions de bien vouloir, demain matin, monter un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes –thé, œuf et bacon - à la chambre 394. A cinq heure quarante-cinq précises. Je descendrai avec vous par l'ascenseur de service. A demain, Hermione Granger. »

Et leur routine s'était mise en place. Alicia entrait dans la chambre, et ouvrait un rideau, supposément pour les réveiller. Mais la plupart du temps, la faible lumière de l'aube n'éclairait que leurs deux corps tendrement enlacés, discutant à voix basse. Elle allait ensuite délivrer les autres petits déjeuners commandés à cette heure-ci, puis redescendait au troisième. La première fois, elle n'avait pas compris la demande de la lettre, et la femme devant son air perdu lui avait expliqué.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir demandé un petit-déjeuner à cette heure-ci. Pourquoi ne pas monter ces commandes, pour me laisser le temps d'avaler quelque chose, et m'attendre dans – disons dix minutes, dans l'ascenseur de service, pour que nous descendions ensemble ? Je sortirais ensuite par la sortie de derrière. A tout à l'heure, mademoiselle. »

Tout avait été dit clairement, d'une voix calme, posée, rauque pour une femme, envoutante. Alicia avait acquiescé et avait fermé précipitamment la porte. Elle s'était dirigeait vers l'ascenseur et y avait attendu, n'ayant pas pensé à prendre les autres commandes et ayant peur de la rater.

Une fois la jeune femme montée dans l'ascenseur, elles descendaient sans presque échanger un mot, et Alicia voyait la porte de service se refermer sur elle en même temps que la grande porte se refermait sur l'homme.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte, l'entrouvrit, et plaça le chariot à côté du lit. La femme était allongée contre son amant, lui murmurant à l'oreille. Un des premiers rayons de soleil vint se poser sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux, ravie de ce contact chaud. Une main douce vint déposer une caresse tendre sur ce visage abandonné à la chaleur de l'été naissant. Le silence se fit, et emplit la chambre. Elle était nue, allongée sur le dos, ses cheveux étalés autours d'elle en un sublime désordre. Son corps était envoûtant. Emouvant. Son bras, ses jambes, ses seins étaient parsemés de cicatrices comme d'autres de grains de beauté. Elle n'était pas grande, ni mince, ni belle. Mais il émanait d'elle une telle assurance, une telle grâce… Se rendant compte de la présence d'Alicia, comme s'éveillant d'un rêve, elle couvrit son corps du drap de lin et se redressa un peu. Elle offrit un doux sourire à la femme de chambre, la regardant traverser la pièce pour sortir.

Son corps à lui n'était pas moins marqué. Une longue cicatrice entaillait son ventre, du cœur à l'aine, sur laquelle courait la main de la jeune femme. Il la couvait du regard, plein d'amour, de colère, de tristesse.

Alicia referma la porte avec regret. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle l'avait vu. La chambre ne dégageait pas la même impression de folie et de passion. Pas la même odeur de fatigue et de sexe.

Elle se souvint d'une soirée qui avait été organisée au château pour une association quelconque. Quel déballage de luxe ça avait été ! Les lustres d'or et de diamants éclairaient les convives, qui dégustaient dans des coupes de cristal des boissons aux noms imprononçables. Les plats pour le service étaient faits de l'argent le plus fin, et le sol était recouvert de tapis persans d'une beauté sans égale. Quelques tableaux, visiblement hors de prix avaient été accrochés aux murs, comme veillant à la bonne ambiance de la soirée.  
Les invités avaient revêtus leurs plus beaux atours. Les robes de créateur, les rivières de diamant, les talons follement hauts et les costumes faits sur mesure dans les étoffes les plus pures.

Alicia, qui avait été appelée pour remplacer une serveuse malade, avait été éblouie. Même travaillant au château, elle n'avait jamais vu tant de richesses, tant d'argent, tant d'ostentation. Jamais elle n'avait vu de femmes plus belles ni d'hommes plus exquis. Jamais elle n'avait approchée tant d'orgueil, tant de dédain ni de suffisance. Jamais elle n'avait entendu de propos d'une vacuité si évidente, tant de flatterie et de vantardise.

L'argent l'attirait, ça avait toujours été le cas, et elle adorait son métier car il lui permettait de fréquenter un milieu qui ne l'accepterait jamais. Cette soirée-là pourtant, loin de l'éblouir, la conforta dans l'idée qu'une trop grande richesse gâchée les âmes du moins l'avait-elle pensé jusqu'à ce que n'apparaisse sur scène l'hôte de la soirée.

Alicia n'avait tout d'abord pas reconnu la femme de la chambre 394. Vêtue comme elle l'était d'une sublime robe rouge dénudant son dos sur lequel pendait nonchalamment un collier, les cheveux relevés en un étrange chignon, elle était méconnaissable, loin de la femme toujours sobre et stricte que voyait la femme de chambre le matin. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire pour seul maquillage et fit tinter son verre pour réclamait l'attention. Et le discours qu'elle donna changea la vie d'Alicia. Elle parlât de droits, d'égalité, de réalité. Elle utilisa si bien les mots qu'ils semblaient avoir été créés pour elle. Loin d'être moralisateur ou accusateur, son discours reflétait la société, proposait des alternatives, se battait pour les femmes, pour les homosexuels, pour les « elfes de maison », pour les prisonniers, contre les religions intégristes. Elle appela à un changement profond des mentalités. Après avoir évoqué les leçons qu'il fallait tirer de la « Grande Guerre », elle leva son verre en la mémoire d'illustres inconnus. Du moins l'étaient-ils pour Alicia.

La soirée reprit peu à peu son court, après que le malaise provoqué par les paroles de la jeune femme se soit dissipé. Deux hommes, un brun et un roux se précipitèrent sur l'hôtesse à peine fut-elle descendue de l'estrade et l'enlacèrent avec affection.

Ce soir-là, elle était restée pendue à leurs bras, ne s'approchant pas de celui qui partageait parfois sa chambre d'hôtel. Tout juste se lancèrent-ils quelques regards enflammés à travers la salle. Ils tentèrent plusieurs fois de se rejoindre, mais la foule les en empêchât.

Alicia n'avait jamais su pourquoi ils n'avaient pas franchi la distance qui les séparait, ni pourquoi elle était repartie avec l'homme roux. Mais elle avait vu, de façon aussi tangible que le soir où ils s'étaient rejoint et qu'elle les avait épiés, combien leur amour était naturel et profond.

C'est les yeux encore pleins de ses souvenirs qu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'ascenseur au troisième, porte devant laquelle se tenait sa cliente. Elle était belle, avec ses grands yeux rougis et ses cheveux qui tombaient presque avec violence sur ses épaules. Elles échangèrent un long regard avant que cette dernière ne se souvienne qu'il lui fallait entrer dans l'habitacle. Elle planta son regard dans celui d'Alicia, l'observant pour la première fois. Elle se racla la gorge et sa voix,incertaine et douce, brisa le silence qui oppressait leur deux cœur.

« Je me dois de vous remercier, Alicia. Vous avez été d'une efficacité et d'un talent exemplaire. Malfoy parlera de vous au directeur. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons jamais l'occasion de nous revoir. »

Comme clouée au sol, choquée et rendue muette de stupeur, Alicia ne pu prononcer un mot. Le regard de la jeune femme la transperçait toujours, profond et aussi emplis d'émotions que possible. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, incertaine, et elle reprit son discours la voix rauque, presque pour elle-même.

« Je ne remettrais probablement jamais les pieds ici. Voir le hall, les chambres… Vous voir serait trop douloureux. N'est-ce pas étrange de penser que vous, qui ne connaissez rien de nous, de nos vies ni même de notre nature, vous avec qui nous n'avons jamais eu de réelle conversation, allait rester pour toujours la seule et unique preuve de cette histoire tordue … La seule et unique personne au monde qui aura vu Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger ensemble. J'allais dire amoureux, j'allais dire heureux, mais il n'est plus temps de s'attarder la dessus, j'imagine. Vous avez vu nos discussions, nos ébats, notre haine et nos colères.

-J'ai vu votre amour.

-Non, sotte. Il n'y a, ni n'y avait, de ça. Pas d'amour. Pas d'amour. Pas entre lui et moi."

Sa voix avait tremblé, un peu. Les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux,rapidement, sans prévenir, surprenant Alicia qui, gênée, ne pu articuler que difficilement.

«Pardon, madame.

-Non, ne vous excusez pas. Je n'aurais pas dû vous appeler sotte. Pourrez-vous me pardonner ? Ne le faites pas. Je ne mérite pas le pardon. Je suis une femme immonde. Pardonnez-moi pour vous imposer ma présence salie par le vice. Ne dites rien. Vous ne savez pas. Vous ne savez pas. »

Sa voix se brisa sur son dernier mot. Elle regardait sa femme de chambre avec tant de terreur et de folie que celle-ci détourna les yeux. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, elle sortit de la cabine dignement et, le dos droit et la démarche souple, s'éloignât.

« Je l'aime, vous savez ? » Avait-elle lancé à Alicia avant de quitter l'établissement pour la dernière fois.

« Je sais. »

La jeune femme resta dans l'ascenseur ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait un travail à accomplir. Ses tâches lui parurent soudain vides de sens, sans la certitude rassurante de pouvoir, durant quelques instants, approcher la présence rassurante du couple le mois suivant. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de ce que lui avait dit cette femme. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle était persuadée de l'amour que tous deux se portaient. Elle l'avait vu maintes et maintes fois. Elle l'avait vu dans leurs mots,dans leur haine. Elle l'avait senti.

Elle se souvint de ce jour d'hiver, seul qui rompit jamais leur routine. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, elle l'avait trouvé vide. S'approchant de la fenêtre, comme à son habitude, elle les vit, enlacés sous une pluie à la régularité toute Londonienne,dansant et chahutant Alors qu'Alicia en profitait pour refaire leur lit, ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, dégoulinants et heureux, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Plus que jamais, cette fois là avait révélée à la jeune femme de chambre l'étendue de l'affection et de l'amour que le couple se portait.

Lorsque vint l'heure de nettoyer la chambre 394, c'est les jambes tremblantes qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Celle-ci était dévastée. Les meubles brisés, le lit retourné, les murs tâchés par les restes du petit déjeuner, les coussins éventrés. Et une silhouette assise à même le sol, silencieuse, comme absente de son propre corps. Perplexe, elle avança doucement, n'osant ni parler ni partir.

« Elle vous aimait bien, vous savez. Elle aimait votre présence tranquille et la façon que vous aviez de nous détailler. Elle se souviendra de nous, elle disait. Elle enregistre des images de nous qui resteront pour l'éternité. Elle est notre salut, notre unique avenir, notre futur et nos possibilités. Elle est tout ce que nous pourrons jamais avoir. Alors laisse son regard courir sur nos corps enlacés, sur nos larmes et nos violences, laisse-la être témoin de nos séparations et du calme que tu me fais ressentir. Laisse-la voir la tendresse. Et quand tu la regarderas, à ton tour, tâche de ne pas oublier qui elle est. Notre enfant ou presque. La vivante expression de ce "nous" qui ne devrait pas exister. Elle disait ça, Granger. Elle est intelligente, pas vrai ? Elle savait, elle, elle savait que ce jour allait venir. Et depuis toujours, elle l'a préparé en douceur. Elle a laissé ici et là des souvenirs, suffisamment existants pour être repérés mais assez discrets pour ne pas nous empêcher de vivre. Avez-vous jamais connu l'amour, Alicia ? Nous, non. Nous, on avait la passion et la tendresse et le bonheur et je ne dois pas en parler, Merlin, plus jamais. Nous, ce n'est rien. Nous c'est juste un être solitaire et un être solitaire. Nous, c'est quoi ? Deux âmes, même pas. La guerre nous a brisés. Il n'y a plus de joie pour nous. Elle est partit, maintenant. Elle est partit ou c'est moi, je ne sais pas. Il n'y aura plus de derniers mardi du mois auxquels se raccrocher. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est juste trop bonne, trop gentille, et que ça la bouffera. Parce que je tiens trop à ma famille pour la renier, parce que je suis lâche et que je ne vais même pas tenter de la retrouver. Parce qu'elle et moi, c'est mieux comme ça. Ça aurait blessé trop de gens, ça aurait brisé le fragile équilibre qui s'est créé. On ne peut pas briser ce qu'elle a mis tant de temps à créer. Les gens ne comprendraient pas, n'accepteraient pas, et la guerre recommencerait. Et puis, un "nous" abandonné sur l'autel de la paix universelle, après tout, ce n'est pas si grave. Je m'en remettrai, elle aussi. Et le monde restera tel qu'il est. Et le Royaume Uni sera sauvé. Et les enfants ne seront plus jamais, jamais, utilisés comme nous l'avons été. Plus de génération sacrifiée. Plus de jeunesses volées. Plus de haine viscérale. Je l'aime, vous savez. Je l'aime et ça va me tuer. Mais on ne peut pas détruire tout ce pourquoi elle s'est battue. Nous, c'est le début de la fin. Notre séparation assoie la paix à jamais. Personne ne doit savoir. Jamais. »

Et il s'était levé. Avait jeté un regard sur la chambre dévastée. Et s'était détourné, disparaissant vite à la vue de la jeune femme bouleversée qui jamais ne sut que, pour l'amour du monde sorcier, pour sa pérennité, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger avaient accepté l'inacceptable, n'étant que trop conscients que la découverte de leur relation serait un nouveau prétexte à la tension qui avait précédé la Grande Guerre et dont la société ne s'était pas encore remise.


End file.
